Herself
by Gwendolyn McCormick
Summary: How they wound up going to the Yule Ball together.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Krumione and I don't own Harry Potter.**

He first saw her in the library. She was reading alone at the table in a corner, her brown curly hair tinted gold by the candlelight. Her right thumb was caressing the page she was about to turn, while her left index finger was gently twirling one of the curls that hung over her shoulder. His eyes followed her movement as she turned the page, her expression passionately focused on the knowledge she was gleaning. He was also pleased to note that her right hand had automatically returned to cradling the next page.

His eyes moved from her behavior to her appearance. Her wild hair was left free, with no trace of potion, and he could see no evidence of beauty-enhancers either. There was something bravely beautiful about a girl who was confident enough to not need such things. She looked a few years younger than he, but he had never been that good at guessing ages.

The group of nuisances that had been following him chose that time to make a rather noisy entrance into the quiet sanctuary. Their giggling had caused the girl at the table to look up, though he was pleased to note that she looked annoyed at having been interrupted. Clearly she agreed with his assessment that the others were nuisances.

She looked around for the cause and when she saw him, he gulped. Here was the test... was she going to become a nuisance too?

She rolled her eyes, snapped her book shut in an affronted manner, and stalked right out of the library without a glance back.

He smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

She didn't understand why he kept coming to the library. She went to the library because she loved the smell of the books, the calming serenity of the quiet space, the peacefulness of finally being alone with her thoughts, and the way she could just disappear into a corner. She supposed that he too would be craving freedom from his giggly tag-alongs. But didn't he realize that his quest to find peace outside of his room was never going to happen? All he was doing was infecting everyone else with his problems. And, in her opinion, that was decidedly rude.

Then again, being forced to remain hostage in an eight-by-eight enclosed space seemed cruel. She had to remind herself that he was in a difficult position and that she really couldn't blame him for things that were beyond his control. But still, why did it always seem to happen when she was there?

She sighed. She understood that he needed to study, but she wished he would just take the books he wanted and go away. He always seemed to be in the library when she was, and he always seemed to be looking at books in the same section as she was. And there was nothing wrong with that, except that it made her feel like she was being disrupted on purpose.

She sighed again, wondering when he would leave this time.


	3. Chapter 3

He knew he was bothering her – the girl who only got lovelier each time she glared at his unwanted entourage. Studious, practical, and not prone to giggling, he found himself wishing he could approach her, talk to her. He didn't want to burden her, though in the weeks that he had been coming to the library, he had noticed that she was probably already used to dealing with such issues, considering who she was friends with.

At first he thought that perhaps she was already taken, but after observing her behavior with two male friends, he had come to the conclusion that there was currently no romantic attachment towards either. Her direct and precise speech was melodious and her mannerisms were bold and confident. He was drawn to her more than ever. But how could he ever find a way to approach her?


	4. Chapter 4

Over the weeks the disruption he caused had quieted, and she had actually gotten a chance to find time to assess his character. His outer disposition seemed surly, but it was probably just the easiest way to discourage people who only saw his fame. He also didn't seem completely comfortable in his own body, not because he wasn't proud of who he was, but because he was always under scrutiny.

It was true that she herself was not famous, but she had had her fair share of scrutiny. There were a few things she regretted – not her own behavior, mostly, just the results. She didn't like it, but there were times when one was forced to walk through the world alone. She had endured the isolation of the opinions of others, and she wouldn't wish such discomfort on anyone that didn't deserve it.

He seemed to be surviving – resolutely pressing forward – but could she ever really be sure?


	5. Chapter 5

The Yule Ball was announced to the general population of the school, and he immediately made his way to the library. There was only one girl in Hogwarts that he wanted to ask to the ball: the one who remained herself.

Two months of observations and her character never wavered. She was direct, precise, and didn't pander to others, but she also had manners and tact. He had looked her name up in one the books she had returned but his English was not very good, and her small cursive was hard to decipher.

He walked through the entire library trying to find her, but she wasn't there.


	6. Chapter 6

She had been so excited when her mother took her shopping for a dress robe, imagining what sort of fancy things wizards wore them to, but when the Yule Ball was announced she felt a little sick. It was like she was suddenly living _Cinderella_: there was going to be a magical ball, and princes, but she would likely be nothing more than an ugly step-sister.

She really hoped she was wrong...

But even if she didn't get a date, she wouldn't be too upset. She reminded herself that beauty is on the inside, and other soothing platitudes to her ego, and then went to the library for solace. Even without a date she had friends to hang out with, and it was probable that the ginger wouldn't get a date.

She grinned, and then she bumped into _him_.


	7. Chapter 7

"I vas looking for you," he said. "Vould you do me the honor of joining me for the Yule Ball?"

"Really?" she asked in astonishement. "Isn't there someone else you'd rather go with?"

"Dere is no-von else."

She could feel herself blushing.

"The other girls, dey are not who they are." He paused as he tried to get his thoughts in order. "Like chameleon, dey change." He stared down at her. "You do not change."

She tucked a curl behind her ear, chewing on her lip as she considered. He said he did not want to go to the ball with any one else, and he had clearly asked her first and without hesitation. She couldn't think of a reason not to say yes to him; after all, it wasn't like she was waiting on an invite from anyone else.

"Okay," she finally said. "Yes, I will go with you."

And with a simple nod, he was gone.


	8. Chapter 8

They didn't speak again until the night of the Yule Ball – he was a man of few words, and she was too honorable to brag – but the library wasn't meant for conversation anyways.

**A/N: The End =D**


End file.
